Starless Night
by one-eared-bunny
Summary: When Edward left it was for Bella's own good, but that backfires horribly when the Volturi find out everything and decide that if the Cullens won't take care of this problem, they will. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

When Edward left in New Moon it was for Bella's own safety

Starless Night

When Edward left it was for Bella's own safety. That plan backfired a little when it causes even more problems for her. The Volturi find out everything and they decide they have to get rid of Bella. But when Jane and Alec bring Bella to Aro and he finds out that he cannot read her mind curiosity gets the better of him….

Xxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I went onto Microsoft Word to type up the next chapter of Sunset, but I had been playing around with this idea for a while and when Disturbia by Rihanna started playing on my youtube quicklist it was like a sign that I should write this instead because that's the song that I was listening to when I first thought of this idea. SO now that you know all that random unnecessary information…onto the preface!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Preface

I was in the meadow. Our meadow,or at least what used to be our meadow. At the moment I was sobbing uncontrollably from the pain that was consuming my insides. I don't know why I came here. It was stupid and pointless.

Suddenly I could feel the presence of someone else behind me. I turned, trying to control myself.

I stared. It was not just someone, it was two someones, and they were small, both wearing hooded gray cloaks with the hoods pulled down. They were chalk pale and devastatingly and familiarly beautiful. Their eyes were bright crimson.

I froze, unable to move, as I started into the faces of two vampires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Starless Night

Starless Night

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any characters from it, but I can dream….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They exchanged a glance and I think I saw one of them, the girl, nod. Then she turned to me.

"What is your name, human?" she asked in a musical voice that still somehow sounded harsh.

I was still frozen. And I was also pretty sure that if I opened my mouth I would start sobbing again. Either that or scream.

She seemed to consider something for about half a second before smiling angelically at me. Her face also looked like she was expecting something to happen.

I just sat, not moving, staring at her smile. After a long moment she frowned, and then her expression changed from confused to disappointed to confused again, and she turned to the boy next to her.

"Alec."

He nodded, and turned to me. He just stared at me for a second. Then he turned back to the girl and shook his head.

"Well this makes things a bit more complicated. What if Aro decides to.." her voice trailed off. She turned to me again.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked, her voice commanding this time.

I hesitated, debating whether or not to tell the truth. But firstly, I was a horrible liar, and secondly I really didn't think I cared if these vampires hurt me. It would be something to feel, instead of the numbness that had consumed me during the past few months.

So I unfroze myself enough to nod, still too scared to open my mouth.

She turned to the boy again-Alec- and he nodded again. "She fits the description- dark brown hair, brown eyes, very pale.."

"Brown hair and eyes? That's very common, you know." Her voice was harsh again.

"But why would she lie about her name like that Jane?"

"Maybe she just thought it would be best to agree with us on everything."

"So do you think we should try what Aro suggested then?"

"Yes, I do."

Jane turned and looked at me again.

"Isabella," she said, and her voice was still harsh, but there seemed to be an undertone of pleasure to it.

"Did you ever know someone by the name of Edward….Edward Cullen..?" She dragged his name out, seeming to enjoy my pain. So that's where the pleasure was coming from I guess.

They looked at my reaction- I was doubled over from the pain once again and shaking from the sobs that threatened to rip my chest apart.

Alec nodded a third time. "It's her."

Jane smiled. "Isabella, you are coming with us to Italy."

And then she scooped me up in her arms and carried me out of the meadow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so that was really unrealistic I know that they would have done it much differently but cut me a little slack, I'm a little sleep deprived and I'm running off Coke.

Oh, and when Alec stared at her- he was trying to use his gift on her. I'm not completely sure of his facial expressions when he uses that.


	3. sorry this is not a real chaptrer!

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! So sorry to those who thought it was!! This is just a notice im putting up on all of my fics saying that I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME bcuz I had it written on a piece of paper and I accidently gave it to the wrong person, which happens to be someone that does not know about my Twilight obsession and if they find out my life will be kind of RUINED. So my username is now one-eared-bunny yeah don't ask. Once again VERY SORRY and I will try to update for real asap!!


End file.
